pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Admin noticeboard
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ "Note that this is not a talk page and that the respective moderators of each section reserve the right to remove non-administrative comments without discussion." Could it get boldened? People are thick. --'-Chaos-' 23:12, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :done. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 23:18, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Not being able to differentiate between discussion and comments to admins is also a problem. What can we do about this? Athrun Feya 23:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::You can make your comments on the build talk page. The admin noticeboard is for notification only. Misery Says Moo 23:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Done and done, so why was my 'notification' just labelled "qqing" and ignored? Athrun Feya 23:26, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::If you wish to contest a vote removal, first, be the person who's vote was removed, second, talk to the person who removed it. Misery Says Moo 23:36, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Can't see anything about it in the policies, but fine, it's resolved. Someone finally saw sense Athrun Feya 00:01, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Check the policies again http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Real_Vetting#Vote_Removal 00:06, 4 March 2009 ::::::::Yeah, a lot of things about initial vote removal but nothing about disagreeing to a removal. Athrun Feya 00:30, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Reading is good: :::::::::The weighting of the ratings on the different criteria is defined by this policy. '''Voters who don't agree with the current weighting should address that on the policy's talk page'. It is not admissible to give false ratings on individual criteria in order to circumvent the weighting scheme.'' :::::::::If a user feels that an unwarranted rating has been given to a build, '''he or she may contact the voter in question and ask them to explain or elaborate their rating on the build's discussion page'. Note that all discussion about votes and their reasons takes place on the build's discussion page, not on the voter's talk page. However, a short message on the voter's talk page in order to draw his attention on the discussion is acceptable. Please respect NPA at all times.'' :::::::::Mentioned twice. 00:33, 4 March 2009 ::::::::::But these are both to do with disagreeing with current votes on a build, not one that has already been removed unfairly. I'm still nonethewiser. Athrun Feya 00:41, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::It's spelled none-the-wiser and I'm not surprised tbh. If nothing else, the policy does recommend this: apply common sense when voting. That could probably be transposed to say, use common sense when disputing vote removal 00:48, 4 March 2009 ::::::::::::So, applying to this situations, why is bringing something that is believe to be wrong to the attention of admins via the admin noticeboard not common sense? Athrun Feya 01:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::which do you think would be faster? Contacting an admin on his talk page (which sends them a message or at least places a notification box on their page) or putting it on the AN? Plus, I don't think you're supposed to dispute votes on the AN. You're supposed to re-vote giving better reasoning for your vote and if it's removed again you contact the admin/bm that removed it. Sounds like common sense to me....but I could always be wrong -- 01:35, 4 March 2009 01:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"Vote removal" is considered "voting" for these kinds of purposes, it is also covered by policies such as PvX:1RV. Misery Says Moo 08:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) How do you remove a WELL'd tag? It was placed on build for wrong reasons. Build:Mo/R Symbolic Bonder There is no bonder build that can compare to this on this wiki. The WELL'd tag said that there is a "half dozen" so 6 builds that are better. I can't even find 6 bonding builds. This is the best group bonder build on wiki. Not sure why Anon put a WELL tag on it without any disscussion. I am sure he had reasons just hope they weren't personal, and if he could explain why instead of embellishing. Can I just remove it myself? 12:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :You're not allowed to remove those tags from your own build, because the authors (like in this case) are blind to the bad features of their build. --'-Chaos-' 14:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Show me the light then...I am blind so make me see. Why is everygthing so hush hush? Tell me why then instead of "not being bothered". Educate me then instead of WELLing it to get it out of the way. 15:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Don't expect to get much out of Chaos... as for the WHY, that should be (and largely has been) done on the build's discussion page. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 15:34, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It's common knowledge bonder builds pretty much suck in general pve now--Relyk 15:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::And we've told you extensively why it's bad. Life 15:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I will not comment here on this matter any more. Go to Build talk:Mo/R Symbolic Bonder!!! 16:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Aww, cute. When the majority of people on PvX start to be serious and reasonable I'm out. For once when I avoid arguing and tell the guy to post on the AN he starts grudging. --'-Chaos-' 19:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Lol, reading this reminds me how much of a shitter I am. Ups. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Are admins/BMs just really busy lately? I'm noticing that the A.N. seems to have an ever-expanding list of rating-related build issues these days... yet I'm not seeing many of them being resolved. Are the admins/BMs even looking at this anymore? 'Captain Bulldozer Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 18:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :BMs/Admins have other things that require just as much attention, they usually go through this every now-and-then and clear it out. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 19:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::personally i've got a couple of deadlines coming up. That aside, I think it's more a case of there are more issues being added. Normally we could go a few days without seeing any new issues, but recently it looks like 3 a day are getting added :/ ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:37, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm just really lazy. Misery Says Moo 01:52, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Admins can't go in there and fuck with votes on things of that nature, so don't come bitching to us about someone's vote being, "wrong" based off of retarded theorycraft. If you want it changed based off of that, contact the build masters. Admins are allowed to votewipe or remove votes when they're clearly wrong, IE bar changes, or the voter being a dick. ~ Big sysop 01:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::^ :::In other words, we're just really lazy. ::: ... :::I may have paraphrased a little. — Rapta (talk| ) 02:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't mince words or fuck about, I am really just very lazy. Truth be told, if you actually care about something you will have a million times better success rate hitting me up on msn. At least you will get an immediate "No, fuck off, I don't care" instead of being trapped in limbo. I don't recommend this approach for other admins, they aren't nearly as friendly as I am. If you are one of those dumbasses who is all "zomg, I don't want pvxers having my msn account!", make a GW/PvX only msn, it's what I did, it's what Panic did. God knows it feels good to be able to close this browser window and sign out of msn and leave all the idiocy behind. Misery Says Moo 02:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::My MSN is GW/PvX and still for real friends. Why do you ask? I can always block idiots. And as Misery said, if you want to bitch at us, our emails are right there. ~ Big sysop 02:25, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::God Bless the Admins--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) We really... Need admins that are on late night, this is like, what, the 3rd revert war? 09:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :The revert war to end all revert wars. Until another farming build is posted... God Zefir 09:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. Drahgal Meir 09:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) august 19, 2009 where the hell are all the admins/bms that need to look thorugh the build AN stuff [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :See two sections up. Misery Says Moo 06:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::also, most of the builds posted are a huge fucking joke. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::well an admin isn't necessary to archive the AN. That being said, I've talked with Auron, and he has no objection to only archiving vandal and general issues (so we don't need to archive the vote removal requests). Also, most of the build section is resolved :/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Can we also just delete the existing archives for Build Issues? Or do those have to stay? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd say leave them, they're not doing any harm and it's pointless to delete them. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) So clean Enjoy it while it lasts. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not Danny, I can't conjure flamewars out of nowhere. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::What's that gotta do with anything? Also, it's not my fault people touch my userpage. It's very pretty imo. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Me too, but admit that I'm right. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I love coming back to read fail grammarrrr --'-Chaos is gay -' 06:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Are admins really allowed to delete pages without notice? I recently uploaded a build on pvx using the official template and following the rules of this site only to realize two days later that the admin Karate Jesus had deleted my page without any kind of prior notice and without any kind of explanation. I consider this to be an abuse and demand that proper measures be taken. I want my page to be undeleted if that is possible or at least someone tell me what to reedit if I ever rewrite the article. This kind of behavior from an admin's part deters players from contributing to the community! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Nyghtshadow (talk • ) 17:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) (UTC). :Indeed —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' BerserkerConan (talk • ) 17:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) (UTC). :It might be helpful if you could tell us the name of the page/build, otherwise there's not really any way of tracing it. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 17:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :It was deleted because someone had added a delete tag. }} [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 17:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Nyghtshadow. I deleted your build for one of two reasons. First, you were either intentionally posting a poor build to troll the site, which is a violation of policy; or second you posted a poor build and then abandoned it. Either of those is not acceptable. In the future, I would recommend that you discuss these types on issues on my or another admin's talk page. I will be happy to restore the build, if you'd prefer. However, I need to warn you that the build will be given a WELL tag and deleted in 3 days. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:56, 18 May 2010 :Actually, it appears that Athrun has already moved the deleted build to your namespace, and that is fine. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:59, 18 May 2010 Suggestion If you guys get to where you don't like wikia. Here's a suggestion for another site (nm) Ariyen sig icon.gif]riyen 18:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow! This is funny skakid9090 :What, exactly? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 20:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::the lack of complaints, I don't remember this ever being empty skakid9090 20:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well mainly the only build issues we get now are for vote wipes. Users are supposed to settle voting disputes between themselves now, and only post here as a last resort. Can't really say why General issues are blank. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 20:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::No one cares about votes?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if this is the right place but... There are loads of builds that appear when using the search function, but that dont have any content them. All they have is a note saying "this page needs content" and a title. This makes using the search option time consuming, and often pointless, is there any way of sorting it? Jimmylad 13:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds very strange. Could you give us an example of a build that looks like that, or a search term that returns such results? Nevermind, just found one. Search for "axe", 4th result: Build:P/W Soldier's Axe Pressure. I have no idea why that is happening. I'm pretty sure that build has existed and at the very least there should be a deletion log entry. MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Any builds moved to the Archive namespace will do that, since they were never actually deleted. Apparently the search cache never clears either. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 13:17, 18 September 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I've posted this issue on the wikia noticeboard (more for our reference than hoping wikia will actually look at it). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 13:42, 18 September 2010 (UTC) :::We have an archive namespace? o_O I must have missed that memo. MiseryUser talk:Misery 06:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::there's a News post on the front page >.>. We've had it a while, about a month+ before we actually moved everything but I was waiting to see if wikia could add a rating page to the namespace (with voting restrictions in place), but they never got back to me so we just went ahead with the move. Votes still exist if you move the page back to the build namespace, so that's something. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 11:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why would I ever go to the main page? =/ Do you go to the main page? MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeh, that's the page I have bookmarked on my toolbar. Plus I'd have thought you'd have had the various section of the main page watchlisted (so you can see if someone edits it) ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I wiped my whole watchlist in protest over the whole following thing >_> MiseryUser talk:Misery 23:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::lol...monobook?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Using monobook didn't get around the followed pages shit. Someone from uncyclopedia (I think) gave us a css fix that works across all skins to replace all mentions of following with watchlists. Toraen 00:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::where would one find this css file? I tried to change skin and FOLLOW...grrr. I lol'd at Misery cause I did the same thing.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It does say watchlist? They fixed it >>;;. And I changed the tab at the top that says "follow" to "watch" last week when i found out how to. :::::::::::@X. your personal css file is . ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Pages I'm following". MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oh that. There's a setting in your preferences that makes it so it doesn't show yours to other people. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 17:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yarr, but it still says following and not watching. MiseryUser talk:Misery 19:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Pruning inactive bureaucrats I contacted Sarah from Wikia and requested that Gcard, Defiant Elements, and Wizardboy be demoted for lengthy inactivity and the fact that they will most likely not return. She wanted consensus first, so... yes/no? -Auron 21:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine with that =). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't really make a difference, I'm ok with both demoting and leaving them. We could also send them an e-mail announcing that plan and asking if they intend to come back soon. I don't think they will, but it would be kinda nice to ask. — [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO''']] 21:33, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no objections. Wizardboy777 21:37, December 9, 2010 (UTC)